Lunar Autonomy
by Belisarius1
Summary: The Lunar autonomy was to create the Nadesicos war, here a blow by blow account can be found - enjoy, even if your not a nadesico fan.
1. Prelude to Bloodshed

100 years before the Nadesicos launch, events took place which set in motion a war that was to engulf the inner planets and claim the lives of untold millions, it all began on the cold grey moon that orbits Earth...... 

"WE ARE A SEPARATE PEOPLE, A GREATER PEOPLE" 

The bespectacled man upon the podium spoke with the smoothness of silk and left the sound of power and control ringing round the central dome of Lunar Majorus, the Capital city of the Moon. The man went by the name Jonas Hite, he was a direct descendent of one of the original German settlers who had seeked a better life on the Moon, he was also the leader of the separatist movement. 

The moon was currently in a state of political flux, the separatists wanted all the Lunar colonies to become completely independent of the United Earth, while their counterparts, the moderates, wanted to retain the very ties that the separatists wished to break while still securing greater personal freedom and fairer trade for the Moons inhabitants and businesses. 

The two groups had always conducted peaceful protests and demonstrations ensuring that the 'Sea of Tranquillity', in which Lunar Majorus was built, retained its name. 

All was to change on this day. 

Colonel Forbes was highly decorated UEAF soldier, he held enough medals to build a house and was well respected by both his peers and those below him. When he wore his UEAF uniform he radiated brilliance and charisma. If the UEAF needed a spokesperson he was it. However the UEAF did not need a spokesperson and he had traded his bright white uniform for civilian garb, he blended with the crowd of Jonas Hite's listners with perfection. 


	2. Massacre

LEAVING THE U.E. WILL IMPROVE THE LIFE..... 

Forbes was getting more and more fed up with this propaganda, but he had been ordered to wait until told otherwise. 

OF EVERY LUNARIAN, THEIR MILITARY WILL.... 

"Forbes, come in" Forbes hidden mike suddenly burst in to life 

NO LONGER USE IT IRON FIST TO.... 

"Carry out your orders colonel" came a voice over the mike 

"Yes sir" replied Forbes 

KEEP THE LUNAR PEOPLE UNDER ITS THUMB 

Forbes whipped the assault rifle from under his garb and fired into the crowd, other undercover operatives did the same throughout the square. Men, women and even children were cut down indiscriminately by the soldiers while a sniper on the roof of a nearby building placed a bullet firmly between Jonas Hite's eyes blowing him from the podium in a spray of red foam. The flagstones of the square were running with the blood of the massacred civilians. 

"Down with the separatists, freedom for the moon!" Shouted Forbes while his counterparts screamed other bits of moderate propaganda 

"OK, thats enough all of you get out of the square" piped the mike 

The murderers left the square firing as they went mowing down more civilians, except one who became trapped and was 'silenced' by the roof sniper. Forbes slipped into a back alley and removed his shoes, he hadn't come this far just to be tracked by a few footprints stamped out in blood along the streets...... 

The massacre was blamed on the moderates, leaving to many dark satirical jokes (so long as they murder in moderation it all right is it?) 

As horrific as it may seem this event was to be dwarfed by all others that were to follow it. 


	3. Upping the stakes

The Lunar Majorus square or LMS massacre sparked a stream of violence, first through Lunar Majorus then through all the cities of the Moon. 

Two events stand out from all other atrocities committed in the months following the massacre, both committed by the vengeful separatists. 

The Alpha bombing 

It had been the UEAF's plan to use the LMS massacre as an excuse to declare martial law and deploy marines to the planet to keep the peace. 

Alpha convoy took off from Tokyo spaceport on Tuesday 24 May at 1900 hours, it was composed of five Vampire class troop transports each carrying 230 marines, including equipment and command staff. Alpha convoy's journey was only to take 36 hours after leaving Earth to arrive at the Lunar Majorus spaceport. The convoy's journey was without incident until 0300 on Thursday 26. A squadron of maintenance ships launched from the lunar majorus port with the pretext of guiding the convoy to land, each maintenance tug was about the size of a passenger jet and the marine Major saw no reason to be alarmed, it was after all just routine. 

The Major was right, it was routine, except for the micro-nuclear explosives aboard each, when they docked with the transports they detonated their lethal cargo and eliminated it with leaving no survivors or even large pieces of debris, within minutes of the bombing UEAF high command recieved a message from a separatist cell made up of clips from speeches by Jonas Hite. Including his last. 

WE ARE... A GREATER PEOPLE.... THE MOON IS OUR HOMELAND.... THE LUNAR PEOPLE... WILL NOT SUBMIT TO THE IRON FISTED RULE OF THE U.E... OR THEIR.... MILITARY... GAUNTLET KNOWN AS THE UNITED EARTH ARMED FORCES. 

The message continued along these lines for another three and a half minutes before ending on a chilling note 

PREPARE.... TO... DIE... DICTATORS.... 

The Hilburn Firestorm 

The second largest city on the Moon, Hilburns Landing, named after the captain of the colony ship that landed there over 60 years previously. Hilburns Landing was the site of multiple UEAF arms storage and production facilities as the city was firmly established as a moderate political stronghold especially since whatever separatists there had been had fled the city for fear of their lives. It was precisely because of the separatists abandonment of the city that it was selected for the second vengeance strike by the separatists. 

The arms factories had been given extra guards to protect them from a raid by separatist troops. This was to be completely useless as the separatists had no interest in stealing new weapons and taking them through the streets of a hostile city. 

A private shuttle entered through the spaceport and stated to land as was expected, what was not expected was it leaping back upwards and deploying and heavy missile rack from its undercarriage and emptying 12 missiles into the arms facilities. 

The resulting explosion wiped out the entire city, all 1.8 million inhabitants were vaporised in an explosion that was visible on Earth to the naked eye. 


	4. Exodus

The Alpha bombing and Hilburn Firestorm came as surprises to the UEAF who had expected the Alpha convoy marines to land and establish order, by resisting the UEAF high command realised their mistake in believing that the separatists would simply knuckle under and submit to military rule, worse was many of the top brass in the UEAF were totally humiliated by those its propaganda machine had named as 'a few misguided souls', they were now out for revenge, no mercy would be shown. 

A new convoy twice the size of Alpha was deployed to the Moon with support ships, a full UEAF battlegroup began orbitting the planet and blockaded the Moon. The separatists attempted to destroy some of the ships by ramming them with ore transporters loaded with nuclear warheads which they had acquired from sources unknown, but after Alpha the UEAF was prepared and the kamikazie ships were shot apart before doing any damage. 

The new convoy successfully landed at Lunar Majorus and began systematically destroying separatist groups with extreme force, it was said that the sound of gunfire never stopped for four months as the separatists were pushed back into their last stronghold, New Paris. 

The UEAF marines tried and failed to breach the New Paris defences and instead settled down for a prolonged siege to starve the defenders, it had worked for the medieval knights and it would work here....or so they thought 

New Paris was home to Nergal's only Lunar factory (Nergal was not the industrial giant that it was to become over the next 100 years), the separatists began using the facilities to build ships they could use to escape the Moon and set up a new colony on Mars. With supplies running low time was of the essence. 

Just as the separatists came within 3 weeks of starvation the 3 colony ships were complete the ships; _Liberty, Freedom _and _Jubilation_ took off in an attempt to run the blockade. 

Following thier experiences with separatist kamikazie ships the UEAF had learned it was better to shoot and ask questions later. The colony ships were fired upon on sight. The fire from the UEAF ships destroyed the _Libery _and Heavily damaged the _Jubilation_ dending hundreds of colonists to their deaths either by vaporising them or getting them sucked into space through hull breaches. 

The _Freedom _and _Jubilation_ both made it to Mars and began setting up a new colony that was named Hope City. 


	5. Firestorm

"Why did we have to climb up here?" asked Hassan 

"For the view" replied his Gordon 

"ha ha, no seriously, why?" 

Gordon and Hassan were two of the colonists who had escaped the Moon, neither were particularly special or important, Gordon ran a shop and Hassan was a miner. 

"I wanted to see our new home, all of it, all at once I'm ashamed to have waited so long" 

"Why didn't we just take a shuttle?" 

"Nowhere to land and I felt like a hike now shut up and enjoy the view" 

It was an amazing sight to behold. Hope city had grown rapidly since the city's founding five months previously, Biodomes had sprouted up around the two huge bulks of the original colony ships creating what looked like what looked like two rocks surrounded by mushrooms. Settling had been surprisingly easy, the red martian mountains were rich in minerals and fertile and the terraformed atmosphere was perfectly breathable. Food was grown 60 km west of the city in the terraformed half of the planet and bought to the city by shuttle. 

Admiral Jerek was not as impressed by the city as Gordon or Hassan, he had not forgiven the separatists for their destruction of Hilburns landing were he had grown up and had even had family, had, the word created bitterness in his mind, three generations of his family had been wiped out in the blink of an eye, great-grandparents, grandparents and even his parents. He was also the only survivor of his generation, his two sisters and brother also dying with his parents. Today they would be avenged, only blood can repay blood. 

Hassan sat on a rock and Gordon joined him, each admiring the city and the determination it had taken to build, each smiled and remembered creating everything from street lamps to a water system. 

"Deploy Armageddon system" ordered Jerek, a lieutenant at the console beneath him obeyed without question, it was his day of vengence too his son had been a marine aboard one of the Alpha convoy ships. 

Two large racks folded down from the cruiser, each rack had three missiles, each with eight thermonuclear warheads. The letters UE stood out clearly on their metallic surfaces like shadows. 

"Fire" 

The missiles simultaneously left their rack, rocking the ship from the sudden increase in force. Jerek regained balance and joined his crew in a triumphant cheer. 

Gordon and Hassan were still admiring the view when the missiles hit, all they had worked to achieved disappeared infront of them before they too were reduced to ash. 

The farming colony was spared only because the UE was unaware of its existence, the survivors spent three years building a 'Dunkirk' fleet of ships to transport them to Jupiter, from where 100 years later they began their revenge. 

The circle continues 


End file.
